1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a radio communication device for use in audio and data communication, such as facsimile communication, selectively, and, in particular, to a radio audio/facsimile communication device in which radio facsimile communication has a higher priority than radio audio communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio communication devices, such as radio facsimiles and radiotelephones, using radio waves for communication are well known in the art. However, these prior art radio communication devices are separate devices so that two separate sets of a radio facsimile and a radiotelephone must be provided if it is desired to transmit not only image information, but also audio information. It is thus preferable if there is a radio communication device commonly usable for audio and facsimile communications.